


can't stop me now

by byeolbithwa (nojaemnomin)



Series: gotta catch 'em all! [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Friendly Rivalry, M/M, Mentioned Seonghwa, Pokemon, Pokemon Trainers, Rated T for language, flirty Woosan and flustered Yeosang, mentioned Hongjoong - Freeform, no Yungijjong yet but i promise they're coming, poly woosansang because i am WEAK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nojaemnomin/pseuds/byeolbithwa
Summary: “Do you know anything about the Gym Leader, Sannie?” He asks, the younger boy finally slowing enough for the pair of them to walk side by side. San shrugs his shoulders, running a hand through the blonde streak in his bangs.“Name’s Jung Wooyoung. I know he uses Water Type. Supposedly he’s really powerful, and the old Gym Leader before him gave up the Gym because he trained Wooyoung himself. Apparently he’s seen Legendaries. Like I heard he’s seen Articuno!” Yeosang lets out a whistle at the thought of the legendary Ice Pokemon. It was his dream to see Articuno, even just in passing.San takes a moment, letting the air around them settle into a comfortable silence before speaking again, a cheeky grin on his face. “I heard he’s hot too.” Yeosang slaps San’s arm at the statement, his ears burning red. The younger boy could be too much sometimes.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Series: gotta catch 'em all! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692907
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	can't stop me now

“Bitch, if you don’t slow the fuck down, my Glaceon is going to pass out.” Yeosang calls, watching his tiny ice pokemon carefully pad his way across the grass. “He’s not used to this weather, you know that.” San looks back over his shoulder, turning to face the handsome blonde. 

“You should put him in the Pokeball then, Yeo. I know you’re from Alola, but I’m sure they use Pokeballs there.” He teases, a cheeky grin on his face. Yeosang just rolls his eyes, petting the top of his Glaceon’s head. His Glacron lets out a small, but happy, chirp at the affection, bumping his head against his trainer’s leg. Cute, Yeosang muses. Always cute.

“Maybe if you didn’t walk so fucking fast, he wouldn’t be so tired. Not all of us have the stamina of 12 Pikachu or whatever dumb shit you said outside Mars Gym.” Yeosang snarks back at his friend, laughing softly.

The pair of them had met after securing Star badges from Seonghwa in Starlight City, and Yeosang would be lying if he said he wasn’t intrigued by the younger Dark type trainer. He was fierce and loyal, and, admittedly, extremely attractive. Yeosang had come from the Alola region to enter the Pokemon Leagues in Hoenn, and he was doing his best to keep up. 

San was from Shadowfield City, where he was the son of two Pokemon Breeders, specializing in Dark type. It was only fate that San would grow attached to his Houndor, now evolved into a Houndoom. The pair of them, Yeosang and San, couldn’t be more different, but they somehow got along. 

Now they were on their way to Glimmerport City, to challenge the Gym Leader there to a battle. Yeosang was just going along with whatever San wanted, not knowing the region very well. San had blabbered to Seonghwa and Hongjoong for hours about everywhere he wanted to go, the trainers he wanted to battle. Yeosang was just along for the ride these days.

“Do you know anything about the Gym Leader, Sannie?” He asks, the younger boy finally slowing enough for the pair of them to walk side by side. San shrugs his shoulders, running a hand through the blonde streak in his bangs. 

“Name’s Jung Wooyoung. I know he uses Water Type. Supposedly he’s really powerful, and the old Gym Leader before him gave up the Gym because he trained Wooyoung himself. Apparently he’s seen Legendaries. Like I heard he’s seen Articuno!” Yeosang lets out a whistle at the thought of the legendary Ice Pokemon. It was his dream to see Articuno, even just in passing. 

San takes a moment, letting the air around them settle into a comfortable silence before speaking again, a cheeky grin on his face. “I heard he’s hot too.” Yeosang slaps San’s arm at the statement, his ears burning red. The younger boy could be too much sometimes.

“Shut up, you think everyone is hot.” San rolls his eyes, wrapping his arm around the taller boy’s neck, pulling him down to San’s height, where he rubs his cheek against Yeosang’s. 

“I think you’re hot too, baby.” Yeosang pushes San off, cheeks still burning. He doesn’t know how to react to San’s flirting most of the time, much too flustered to really have the kind of reaction he should. 

“You’re ugly, shut up.” He can hear the younger’s laugh echoing as he skips ahead. San was really a handful sometimes, but Yeosang was more than willing to deal with it, even if the tightness in his chest was too much to handle sometimes. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It didn’t take them more than a few days longer to reach Glimmerport City, and Yeosang couldn’t help but be in awe of the vast sea in front of them. It had been a long while since the Alolan trainer had seen the ocean, and it was wonderful. 

“Oh it’s gorgeous.” He breathes out, his eyes closing as the sea breeze gently blows through his hair. He breathes in deeply, feeling the sea air fill his lungs. A happy chirp escapes his Pokemon, who had settled on the grass next to him, his fur moving gently in the breeze. San comes up beside Yeosang and hooks his arm in the older boy’s. 

“I know. Now come on, there’s a hotel nearby the Gym with our names in it.” Yeosang nods, and the pair make their way to the accommodation, their Pokemon following behind. 

Yeosang steals another look out at the ocean and sees something, a flash, a glimmer. Whatever it is, he’s not sure. But just for a second, he thinks he hears a peal of high pitched giggles. 

“Aw man! You’ve gotta be kidding me!” San whines when he sees the notice on the door. “Why’s he gotta be taking a vacation today of all days?” Yeosang chuckles at the younger boy’s antics, fingers drifting over the sign on the door of the gym. 

**Gym Leader Jung is off today. If you need him, go down to Silver Beach. If you’re here for a badge, calm your tits.**

It’s obvious the leader had written the sign himself, Yeosang thinks. Half professional, half teenage boy. He turns to San with an eyebrow raised. The message about the beach was intriguing to him, and he would be lying if he wasn’t interested in scoping out what the Gym leader was like before battling him. 

“Says he’s at the beach. Wanna go scope it out?” San grins at him, a twinkle in his eye, before slinging his arm around his friend. San leans in so his lips are hovering right over Yeosang’s ear, giggling as he whispers into his best friend’s ear.

“Do you think he’ll be shirtless?” Hearty laughter fills the air as Yeosang shoves San away from him yet again. Ridiculous.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The Water Type Trainer is not shirtless, much to San’s dismay. But Yeosang can’t help but admit that he is, indeed, attractive. Dark hair falls into his eyes, and his strong arm muscles are on full display due to his sleeveless shirt. He’s short, but not too much so, probably just a little bit shorter than himself and San. 

The pair of trainers had gone back to the hotel to change into more appropriate swimwear, and had left their Pokemon at the center to rest up for the upcoming battles with Wooyoung. San had always been particularly proud of his body, deciding to forgo a shirt (to impress Wooyoung? Maybe. But San was just also like that sometimes) while Yeosang was more conservative in his approach, a thin white shirt covering his lanky body. 

Wooyoung is standing knee deep in the water, and Yeosang can hear the lilting voice from the sea, speaking softly to his Pokemon. His voice is high pitched, but pleasant to the ear. He can only see the trainer’s back, but he’s already curious. 

San takes no time in barreling into the water, whooping loudly as the cold sea water hits his skin. Yeosang cringes as he sees Wooyoung flinch and move back, the small Vaporeon he was speaking to lashing its tail in annoyance. 

Yeosang sighs, his shoulders sagging as he walks towards the water, towards the impressive trainer still standing in the water. He is careful to not startle the other trainer, or his already clearly distressed Pokemon.

“I’m sorry about him. San is excitable and hard to control. Dark types, you know?” Yeosang says softly, his deep voice carrying through the air. Wooyoung turns to look at him with a raised eyebrow and Yeosang is FLOORED. 

San hadn’t been kidding when he said that he heard the Gym Leader was hot. Long dark hair falls into his eyes, almond shaped and intense, dark moles scattered across his face, one in particular just under his eye. His lips are plump and pink, and Yeosang has to tear his eyes away in fear of staring too long. He’s a sucker for pretty types, and Wooyoung fits that bill to a T. (He misses the way the Trainer smirks at catching him staring, a fire lit in his dark almond eyes.)

“Hmm.” Wooyoung hums, looking out at the shirtless trainer swimming around in the water, a small smile appearing on those pretty lips of his. “Rambunctious, isn’t he? Dark type you said? Makes sense.” He looks back at Yeosang with the eye of a Gym Leader. “You’re Alolan, aren’t you? If I had to guess… Electric? Grass?” 

Yeosang can’t help but smile, his eyes lighting up against his tanned skin. He always loved confusing people with the type he specialized in. “Ice, actually.” Wooyoung lets out an impressive whistle, making a scarlet blush flush across Yeosang’s cheeks. 

“Nice. I’ve had some troubles with ice type, but as a water trainer, I come across it quite often.” He smiles, pearly white teeth flashing. He doesn’t seem annoyed that the two had barreled into his free time, for which Yeosang is grateful. Last thing he needs is to get on the Gym Leader’s bad side before a big battle.

San makes his way back to the pair of them, flicking his sopping wet hair out of his face with a grin. “Yeo, come on, the water is great!” Yeosang shakes his head, content where he is, with just his feet in the ocean. San moves closer, and Yeosang has to look away from his friend’s bare chest, covered in droplets of water. Not today, Satan, not today.

“You’re Wooyoung, right?” San asks curiously, to which the other trainer makes an affirmative noise. “I’m San, and-”

“Dark type. Your friend here told me all about you, even though I didn’t catch his name. Yeo-?”   
Wooyoung turns to Yeosang with a quizzical look, tilting his head, his bangs falling into his eyes slightly. Yeosang gulps almost audibly. Wooyoung is too attractive for his own good, and he’s sure that the other trainer knows that.

“Sang.” He says too fast, laughing softly before running a hand through his hair. He hasn’t been this nervous since the first day that he met San. “Yeosang.” 

“Mm.” Wooyoung muses. “San and Yeosang.” He tests their names out, and Yeosang is sure the leader can hear his heart beating out of his chest. “Well, I know why you’re both here, obviously. Normally, I would be annoyed that you ambushed me, and scared my Vaporeon.” The Pokemon hums from its place at Wooyoung’s feet. “But who am I to scare off two cute trainers from the beach. I was quite enjoying the view.”

San splutters, face turning beet red, while Yeosang gapes at the both of them. He has never seen San flustered, not once in the time that they have known each other. Granted, it hasn’t been that long, but San is a notorious flirt. He barely recognizes the fact that Wooyoung had ALSO called him attractive before the trainer is picking up his Vaporeon and moving. 

“Sometimes I invite people over for dinner. You two should come!” He calls over his shoulder as he walks away. “My place is right next to the gym. 7 o’clock, don’t be late!” Yeosang and San both watch the confident leader walk away, the tail of his Vaporeon swinging from his arms. 

“Fuck.” Yeosang turns in surprise at San’s exclamation. The younger boy looks a little bit dazed, his eyes glazed over. Yeosang raises an eyebrow and waves his hand in front of San’s face. 

“Earth to San.” The younger boy snaps out of his stupor and turns to Yeosang, his eyes wide. He grabs onto Yeosang’s shoulders, staring the older boy in the face.

“Yeosang. Sangie. Wooyoung is hot as fuck.” Yeosang can’t contain the laugh that bubbles out of his chest. San has never been this stricken before by someone, at least as far as he knows. It’s quite adorable to say the least. Yeosang can’t help but feel a pang of jealousy though, and he chooses to ignore that. Now is not the time for those sorts of emotions, he supposes. 

“Come on Sannie. I know you’re gonna want to get all pretty before going over to Wooyoung’s for dinner, so let’s get you home and into the shower. You smell like salt.” Yeosang pushes lightly on his best friend’s shoulders to move him up the beach.


End file.
